highschoolmusicalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
All For One
All For One ist ein Song aus High School Musical 2. Song Text Troy: The summer that we wanted, Ryan: Yeah, we finally got it! Chad: Now's the time we get to share Sharpay: Each day we'll be together Taylor: Now until forever, Gabriella: So everybody, everywhere Troy, Chad & Ryan: Let's take it to the beach Take it there together Gabriella, Sharpay & Taylor: Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another Troy, Chad & Ryan: We're stronger this time, been there for each other Gabriella, Sharpay & Taylor: Everything's just right Chorus All: Everybody all for one, A real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all and all for one! All for one, one, wooh! Sharpay: Summertime together, Taylor: Now we're even closer Gabriella: That's the way it's meant to be Chad: Oh, we're just getting started Ryan: Come and join the party Troy: You deserve it, same as me Troy, Chad & Ryan: Let's take it to the beach Take it there together Gabriella, Sharpay & Taylor: Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another Troy, Chad & Ryan: We're stronger this time, been there for each other Gabriella, Sharpay & Taylor: Everything's just right Chorus All: Everybody all for one, A real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all and all for one! All for one, one! Guys: Everybody up! Girls: Everybody rock it! Guys: Take it from the top! Girls: And never ever stop it! Guys: It's not about the future Girls: It's not about the past All: It's makin' every single day Last and last and last! Fun and sun'What could be better? All: Let's have fun Everyone together now! Everybody, e-everybody now! This is where our summer really begins The very last time it's ever gonna be like this It's the party you don't wanna miss! Guys: Guys! Show we can make some moves, hey! Girls: Girls! Show we know how to groove, oh! Guys: Here Girls: and now Guys: Let's turn the party Girls: Out! Guys & Girls: Everybody jump in! Chorus All: Everybody all for one, A real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one, Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done! Come on, everyone let's dance! We can't let this moment pass! Let's make this party last! All for one! All! For! One! Video Kategorie:High School Musical 2 Songs Kategorie:Songs